What now?
by black winged beauty
Summary: Zoey gets some news that could change her life... forever. Can she deal with it or will it tear her from what she wants and what she needs to do.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

You would think

Zoey's POV

I opened my eyes to someone breathing beside me. I looked over to see Stark was there. Of course. We had done _it _again last night. And let me tell you it was amazing but then again it always was. I felt Stark move next to me and looked over. He had opened his eyes and was staring at me.

"What?" I asked. I started to get out of the bed but Stark grabbed my waist and pulled me back. I made a not so good attempt to get out but I wasn't trying that hard. When I "gave up" I looked back at him.

"Nothing" he said giving his cocky smile that I always loved to see. I leaned down and kissed him. He pulled me on top of him and I started to get dizzy. Just then I felt like I was going to be sick. I jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

I leaned over the toilet and like puked my guts out. Stark was standing beside me and keeping my hair out of my face. I got up and went to rinse my mouth out. "Go get Aphrodite" I said and shoved Stark out the door. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale and had sweated all over my shirt. Yuck. I brushed my teeth and drank a glass of water. I was walking out of the bathroom when Aphrodite came storming into the room followed by Stark.

"What is so important that I was called in here when I was trying to get ready for my date" she almost screamed. She looked around and found me. "You look like crap Zoey".

"Gee thanks for the wonderful complement I try my best" I said walking over to the bed.

Aphrodite was looking at me then looked at the bathroom then back and me and then to Stark. At first she looked confused. Then understanding came to her eyes then horror. "Stark go I need to talk to Zoey alone." She looked at Stark but he didn't move "NOW" she yelled. Stark looked at me and when I nodded my head he turned and left. I didn't understand what Aphrodite saw and why she needed to talk to me alone. She new that Stark would find out sooner or later but whatever.

"Do you guys use protection?" Her question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"When you have sex to you use protection?" Aphrodite asked starting to look annoyed.

"Um most of the time ya" I said still confused out of my mind.

Aphrodite got up and started pacing around the room. I followed her with my eyes still sitting on my bed.

What did she mean did we use protection? We did most of the time I mean there was this one time when we didn't but that was just once. Just then it all clicked I couldn't be. No. No. No. No. Not now. I wasn't ready.

"No" I said looking at Aphrodite. "No, No, No, No! This is not happening" I screamed. "I can't be. That's not even possible that's not even thinkable" I said shaking my head trying to get the picture out of my head of me holding a baby. Baby. Why? Why? Why?

"Come on" Aphrodite said walking over to me and pulling me off the bed. "Get dressed then we are going to the store." Aphrodite walked out of the room and shut the door. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. I grabbed a tank top and a sweatshirt.

When I was ready to go I walked out of my room and down the hall. Where in the hell was Stark? I needed him to tell me that I was crazy and that I was just stressed. He need to tell me that I couldn't be pregnant. I walked to the Aphrodite's room and knocked on the door. When she answered she dragged to into the room.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She dragged me into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You are going to take a pregnancy test" she said opening a cupboard.

"I thought we were going to the store" I said sitting down on the toilet.

"Well I already had one from when I wasn't the person I am now" she handed me a white box and with that she walked out of the room.

"What if I don't want to take the test?" I asked opening the door just enough to see throught.

"Oh well you are going to take it anyways. You need to know and so does Stark. Well I'm assuming it's Stark's" she said.

"Fine" I shut the door.

"NO!" I screamed. I ran over to the mirror and looked at my stomach. I couldn't be! Stark is going to kill me!

"Calm down" said Aphrodite.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" I screamed. There was a knock on the door and Aphrodite went to go get it. She came back with the Twins and Stevie Rae following her.

"Geez Zoey was that you screaming? I thought I was going to go deaf and I was on the other side of the door" said Erin

"Ditto Twin my ears are damaged" said Shaunee. "Why are you screaming anyways?"

"She is prego" said Aphrodite.

"WHAT?" All three of them screamed at the same time.

"Aw we get to have a baby at the House of Night. This is so exciting" said Erin.

"Hello this is not good. How is Zoey suppost to kick Neferet's but when she is probably going to be in the hospital?" asked Stevie Rae.

I walked over and sat on Aphrodite's bed. I looked up at all of them. They were all looking at me with different emotions. Erin looked beyond happy. Shaunee looked happy but also scared. Stevie Rae looked at me with searching eyes probably to see what I thought of all of this. Aphrodite looked scared and pissed. Probably at me for the most part.

"You need to tell Stark" said Erin.

"Yah he deserves to know" said Shaunee.

You would think that I would have the guts to tell Stark but I didn't. I was scared for me and Stark. I was scared for all of my friends. I was scared of what people would think of me. I was scared that I would disappoint somebody. All of those thoughts made my emotions spill. I burst into tears. I didn't care that I would probably ruin Aphrodite's bed.

I just sat there and cried and cried until I felt nothing, nothing at all. I was numb and tired and just wanted to sleep. I didn't want to face what I had to face. I didn't want to move. I wanted to sit here and die.

"Hey, Zoey it will be okay. We just need to find a way to fix this" said Stevie Rae.

"Fix this? You want me to kill the baby" I asked? Stevie Rae didn't say anything else. I wouldn't kill it. I mean I had a heart you know. I wouldn't be able to kill it. "I can't kill it. I just can't"

Again you would think that I have the guts to tell everybody that deep down I wanted to keep the baby. I knew Stark would to after he got over the shock and everything. Speaking of Stark where was he? Should he like know something is up?

I got up and almost fell over. "Ok you need to sit down and go to sleep" said Aphrodite catching me by the elbow. "You can sleep in my bed and I will sleep in you bed. Cause she look like crap and you have bags under you eyes. I will tell the guys that you cant see them till tomorrow cause you are sick and need you rest." I opened my mouth to protest but she just kept talking. " I don't care if you want to see Stark tonight you will just have to deal. You can tell them tomorrow so nobody tell anybody" she says looking around at the twins and Stevie Rae. "Things are going to change tomorrow and I don't know if its for better or worst. So I need to get some sleep so I can look good tomorrow" and with that she walked out of the room.

I lay my head against the pillow and fell asleep almost instantly. I didn't dream and I didn't wakeup until the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Why?

I woke up to a blow dryer being turned on. I looked around to see Aphrodite in the bathroom. "What are you doing?" I asked. I looked around and the twins and Stevie Rae were in here. Damien was also in the room as was Erik. Wait Erik? What the heck was he doing here?

"Well I'm doing my hair cause I will not do it in your room with your crappy hair dryer" she said. She looked over at me and saw me looking at Erik. "Yes he is here. He heard us telling Damien and made us take him. More like he followed us here. So yes I assume he knows."

"Yah congrats I guess. I assume you didn't want this, but I may be wrong" said Erik looking down at his feet.

"Yah you can say that I didn't really want this" I said looking at everybody but him. I got out of bed and walked to the door. "I'm going back to my room to get ready. If Stark is there I wont tell him I am going to wait until some other time." I opened the door and walked out. As I was walking down the hall I felt someone behind me. I turned to see Erin was behind me.

"Sorry Aphrodite said that someone had to be with you at all times. And since she is still doing her hair and Shaunee is going on a date and Damien is well I don't know why he isn't doing it. Stevie Rae is busy showing Rephiam how do be well act human.

"Great" I said. Please note the hint of sarcasm that I used when I said that. Erin started laughing. I opened the door to my room and walked in. Stark was already there pacing. I watched him do that for about 5 minutes just standing in the doorway. I looked over at Erin and she was trying not to laugh. Wow Stark is really out of it if he didn't notice that I was in the same room as him.

Finally Erin could hold the laugh in any more and started falling over sideways laughing. Stark jumped and looked over at us. He ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Can't breath" I said gasping for breath.

"Sorry" Stark said pulling back. "Where were you? I had Stevie Rae come to me and say that you were staying in Aphrodite's room and that she was staying in here. I had no idea that she would really sleep on one of these beds. I mean it's Aphrodite we are talking about here. So there must be something major going on here" he said. He started to say something else but I put my hand over his mouth. He tried to talk more but I pushed my hand harder.

"Shut up" I said emphasizing each word. He stopped trying to talk. I took my hand away slowly. Before I could blink Stark had me in another hug and was kissing me. I kissed him back but then got this sharp pain in my stomach and pulled back. I ran into the bathroom with Erin and Stark following me.

When I finished throwing up I washed my mouth off. I pushed Erin and Stark out of the room. I could hear them talking. Well more like fighting. Stark was mad because he didn't know and everybody else did. Erin was yelling back that he would find out sooner or later and that he had a huge temper.

"Geez you guys do you mind" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"You need to go to the doctor" Stark said walking over to stand in front on me. I looked over his shoulder at Erin she was nodding her head no.

"Um no I think I'll be good I just need to rest and…go talk to Aphrodite" I said walking to the door and pulling it open. "Erin come on" I said snapping my finger.

"Wait I want to come" said Stark walking over to me and taking my hand.

"Fine" I said walking out the door.

I didn't even knock on the door I just walked in. Big. Mistake. Darius was in there and lets just say that you don't want to see what they were doing. I looked up at Stark and covered his eyes with my hand.

"Hello, there are people here could we stop for like 20 minutes" said Erin. "We have to talk like now cause Zoey can't tell him. Why? I don't know. She can face Neferet but she can't tell Stark. So lets get everybody else and get this over with."

I looked at Erin and she hand her hand on her hip and was looking at Aphrodite. Who was glaring at us. Well they were dressed so I took my hand away from Starks eyes. He looked really, really confused. He was looking at me with those confused eyes. I also saw hurt.

"Yah lets just get this over with. I really don't get why we are making such a big deal out of this" I said taking my phone out of my back pocket. I texted Stevie Rae and Damian to come to Aphrodite's room and that is was time to tell Stark.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"Um something" I said.

"Oh for the love of Nyx. Stark you're going to be a dad and Zoey is going to be a mom. This is not good because she can't be pregnant and kick Neferet's ass at the same time. So you see that problem?" Aphrodite said standing up and walking to the bathroom to check her makeup.

"Did you just have to say it like that? You couldn't of like said it nice?" I said. I looked up at Stark and he was staring off into space. "Stark?" I didn't even get his name out before he fell to the floor and fainted.


	3. Notes from me

**Ok so I will try to update soon. I am cleaning right now and my room really needs it. Ok something I forgot to say I do not own these character **** wish I did but I don't. I just own the plot. It might start taking longer and longer cause I have school starting on the 15****th**** and you know what that means. Homework. Grrrr. Just what I need right now. I don't like doing homework. But I get good grades. All A's! And then one A-, but that's not that bad. So I will update really soon. The next chapter will be longer I promise. I was in a hurry for chapter 2. **


End file.
